


Alone Time?

by 18lzytwner



Series: LazyTown First Series [4]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-27
Updated: 2005-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: Stephanie and Sportacus are looking for some alone time but they keep getting interrupted. Can they find some time to themselves or will life just get in the way?As a heads up - Stephanie is a little older and Sportacus is a little younger.





	1. Chapter 1

Stephanie was excited.  Sportacus had promised to come over and take her out to dinner.  She had arrived today around two o’clock and Sportacus had picked her up from the train station.  The sixteen year old could barely contain herself as she picked out something nice to wear.

          Around four o’clock the doorbell rang and Bessie answered it.  She let Sportacus in and commented that he looked sharp in his pants, shirt, and tie. 

          “I heard that.”  Mayor Meanswell yelled jokingly from the living room. 

          “I take it newlywed life is going along smoothly.”  Sportacus smiled.

          “Yes, we are quite happy.  I want to thank you for the gift you gave us.  It was so thoughtful.”  Bessie smiled back.

          “I think you have thanked me about twenty times since the wedding.  I didn’t think that a book could have such an effect.”  Sportacus winked at her. 

          Just then Stephanie came downstairs.  Sportacus stood in amazement.  She was wearing a pink dress that came down to her shins.  The dress had spaghetti straps and the neckline came down just before her chest.  It was conservative enough not to show her chest yet nice enough to draw some attention to it.  The shoes she wore had two-inch heels and were open toed.  She pulled a pink cover over her shoulders and smiled at Sportacus.  He stood there with his mouth hanging open.  Stephanie came over and closed his mouth for him.

          “Ready to go?”  She asked smiled.  Bessie winked at Stephanie and she winked back. 

          “Sportacus?”  She asked again.  He snapped back to reality and said, “Yes, let’s go.”  Being a gentleman he escorted Stephanie out the door and into a waiting taxi. 

          “Where are we going?”  She asked. 

          “A little place in FunTown called Chef Tony’s.  It has great Italian food or so I’m told.”  Sportacus told her. 

          “You look good in a tie.  I’m surprised that you didn’t wear your hat.”  Stephanie remarked. 

          “I couldn’t wear my hat when I’m taking a lovely young lady out to dinner.  Besides, no one in FunTown will recognize me without my hero costume.  That way we can have a nice quiet dinner alone.”  He explained.  The taxi pulled up to the little Italian restaurant.  Quickly Sportacus got out and opened the door for Stephanie.  Then paying the cabbie he went over to Stephanie and the two entered the restaurant. 

          The hostess showed them to their table.  They were enjoying their time alone when the hostess came back over and told Sportacus he had a phone call.  Begrudgingly he left Stephanie and took the call.  

          Stephanie waited for him to come back.  She hoped that he wouldn’t be long.  Since the wedding last summer the two had barely had some time alone.  It was hard because he was a hero.  Some emergency was always coming up and sometimes Sportacus would joke about giving up his life as an above average hero.  Finally he came back to the table rolling his eyes. 

          “Where were we?”  He asked.  Sportacus didn’t say anything about the phone call.  Stephanie didn’t even bring it up.  They just continued to enjoy each other’s company until the waiter came over to take their order.  Stephanie ordered Chicken Parmesan, which was her favorite Italian food.  Sportacus ordered spaghetti and meatballs.  The waiter left and they got back to talking.

          They chit chatted until their food arrived.  Then they ate in almost total silence.  Ever since that phone call Sportacus seemed not able to focus on what was going on.  Stephanie wanted to ask him if he was ok but she decided to wait until after dinner.  They skipped dessert and Sportacus said that he had a surprise for her. 

          Leaving the restaurant, the two strolled down FunTown’s main street until they came to a little shop called Sam’s Apple Stand.  There Stephanie got a caramel apple and Sportacus just got a regular one.  Taking a bite Stephanie just stared at Sportacus.  His Icelandic baby blues weren’t as intense as they usually were.  They were kind of dull and something about them looked sad. 

She was about to ask him if everything was all right when he got up and threw out his apple.  She noticed that he had barely touched any of it. 

          “Sportacus, is everything all right?”  She asked, concerned.    


	2. Chapter 2

Sportacus looked up from the table and stared into Stephanie’s dark brown eyes.  He could see she was really concerned about him.  Swallowing hard, he told Stephanie the truth.

          “That phone call I received during dinner was from your Uncle.  He said that when we returned from dinner there was something important to discuss.  It seemed kind of strange that he would bother to call the restaurant to tell me just that.  I don’t think he was telling me everything but something must be going on that he didn’t want to discuss over the phone.  I’m sorry if it ruined our evening.”  Sportacus explained.  Stephanie got up and squeezed next to him in the little booth.  She held his hand and interlocked their fingers. 

          “I’m just glad that I got some time with you alone.  I missed you while I was away.”  She kissed his cheek.  He turned to her and stared into her eyes. 

          “I never told you how beautiful you look tonight.  I missed you too.”  Sportacus smiled and pulled her close.  They kissed politely (since they were in public) and then they got up and left Sam’s Apple Stand.  Sportacus hailed a taxi and they rode back to LazyTown. 

          Arriving at the Mayor’s house Sportacus got out and once again opened the door for Stephanie and paid the cabbie.  Then she opened the door to her Uncle’s house and found Bessie crying.  She rushed over to her. 

          “Bessie what’s wrong?”  Stephanie asked.  She had never seen Bessie that way.  Uncle Milford walked into the room.  It was obvious he had been crying too.  Stephanie was now alarmed and Sportacus quickly walked over to the Mayor. 

          “What happened Mayor?”  He asked.  Mayor Meanswell pulled Sportacus into the living room. 

          “Bessie’s mother died a few hours ago.  The funeral is in a few days.  We have to travel to the capital.  I need you to stay with Stephanie.  I know she is sixteen but I want someone with her anyway.  I don’t know how long we’ll be gone.”  Milford explained. 

          “Take as long as you need.  I will take care of Stephanie.”  Sportacus promised.  The two returned into the kitchen to find Stephanie consoling Bessie as best she could.  Milford came over to his wife and held her in his arms. 

          “Come on, sweetheart.  Let’s go upstairs.”  Mayor Meanswell said.  Bessie nodded and continued to sob.  Stephanie and Sportacus felt helpless.  When Uncle Milford came back downstairs, Stephanie asked if she could help in some way. 

          “Could you pack our suitcases?  We have to leave on the first train tomorrow morning.  I have to stay with Bessie.”  He replied.  Stephanie nodded and went upstairs.  Sportacus followed and offered to help her. 

With the suitcases packed and it getting late, Sportacus said he must go back to his airship.  He told Stephanie to send a letter if they needed anything.  She promised to do so if need be.  Sportacus also promised to be back in the morning. 

          Stephanie went to her room and changed out of her dress.  Slipping on some pajamas she crawled into bed.  She could hear Bessie sobbing from down the hall in their bedroom.  A feeling of complete helplessness washed over Stephanie as she tried to get some sleep. 

          The morning came early and Stephanie woke up to hear the shower running.  Opening her door she walked out into the hall.  The bedroom door was open down the hall and she walked down to see if she could help. 

          Bessie was sitting on the bed with a strange look on her face.  Stephanie sat down next to her.  Bessie didn’t acknowledge her presence.  Carefully Stephanie put her arms around Bessie and gave her a hug.  Bessie grabbed a hold of Stephanie and hugged back.  Neither one said a word to each other.  The hug seemed to help though and soon Bessie turned to Stephanie and thanked her for her understanding.  She nodded and heard the shower shut off.  Then Stephanie asked if Bessie needed anything.  Bessie didn’t need anything and Stephanie left as her uncle entered the room.  

          Stephanie went downstairs and looked around for something to eat.  She found some fruit and cereal.  Soon Bessie and Uncle Milford came down.  Stephanie handed them some food and the three ate in total silence.

          The doorbell rang and Stephanie got up to answer it.  She let Sportacus in and he helped Mr. and Mrs. Meanswell get their suitcases together and go down to the train station.  When they left Stephanie went upstairs and took a shower. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sportacus returned from the train station to fins Stephanie sitting on the couch in the living room.  She apparently was lost in thought due to the fact her eyeballs were glued to a spot on the wall.  He came over and waved his hand in front of her face.  This snapped her back to reality and she smiled at him.

          “So what are you thinking about?”  He asked.

          “How could you tell I was thinking?  Was it that obvious?”  She asked.

          “Well the drooling and staring off into space kind of tipped me off.”  Sportacus joked. 

          “Ha, ha, very funny.”  Stephanie playfully gave him a shove.

          “In all seriousness, what were you thinking about?”  He got back to the topic at hand.

          “I was just thinking about how sorry I feel for Bessie.  That and I know we wanted some alone time but this was not how I wanted to get it.”  Stephanie explained.  Sportacus smiled at her and said,

“I know what you’re talking about.  That is the one thing that bothers me about being an above average hero.  I can save people and help people but I can’t help people emotionally.  It makes me feel so helpless.  A hero feeling helpless.  It doesn’t even belong in the same sentence.  You know there was another time I felt helpless.  It will stay with me for the rest of my life.”

          “When was that?”  Stephanie asked her interest piqued. 

          “When I thought I lost you.  Last summer was absolutely devastating to me.  First I told you it was over, then you losing your memory, and then of course Robbie had to interfere.  I felt completely helpless.  I felt I couldn’t tell you the truth and it almost cost me the one thing I love most, you.”  Sportacus turned to her and kissed her cheek.  She snuggled close to him and gave him a hug.  The two sat in each other’s arms for quite some time.  Then the doorbell rang and Stephanie got up to answer it.

          “Trixie!  How are you?”  She exclaimed.

          “I’m fine.  I came by to see how you were holding up.  I heard about Bessie’s mother and I just wanted to offer my sympathies.”  Trixie told her.

          “Thank you Trixie.  I’ll tell Bessie when she gets back.  Do you want to come in?”  Stephanie really didn’t want her to come in but she was trying to be polite. 

          “No thanks.  I was just on my way to Stingy’s house.  He promised me we’d go out today and do something special.”  Trixie said, happily.  Stephanie could tell by the look on Trixie’s face every time she said Stingy’s name how much she cared for him.  She smiled at that thought and said goodbye to Trixie.  Closing the door, she went back to the living room. 

          There she found Sportacus doing some pushups.  _He just can’t sit still_ , she started to giggle.  Sportacus stopped when he heard her giggle and got up.

          “What’s so funny?”  He smiled at her.

          “Oh I was just thinking about how you never sit still unless we’re together.  Even then you have a tendency to wiggle.”  She laughed.  Sportacus made a face and scooped her up into his arms. 

          “Well then if you’re going to be that way.”  He said sarcastically.  Bringing her head up to his, Sportacus started to kiss her.  Stephanie gladly accepted and kissed him right back.  They were in the middle of feasting on each other’s lips when the phone rang.  Both ignored it until the answering machine kicked in and they heard the Mayor’s voice.  Quickly Sportacus broke their kiss and went to the phone.

          He picked it up and had a long conversation with Mayor Meanswell.  Stephanie sat down on the couch and waited for him to get off the phone.  Sitting for what seemed an eternity; she finally got up off the couch and went into the kitchen. 

          Sportacus was still on the phone, when she walked in.  The look on his face was hard to describe.  Stephanie could tell that something wasn’t right.  A few more minutes passed before Sportacus said goodbye and hung up the phone.

          “What’s going on?”  Stephanie asked.   


	4. Chapter 4

“Your Uncle said that they will be back by Wednesday.  He promises to call when he and Bessie are leaving so we can meet them at the train station.  Now where were we?”  He smiled.

          “Oh I don’t know.”  Stephanie smiled back as Sportacus pulled her close.  They were just about to kiss when Sportacus’ crystal went off.  Neither one bothered to hide their disappointment as Sportacus left Stephanie promising to be back soon.

          Stephanie decided to wait outside for him to return.  She hadn’t noticed what a lovely day it was.  The sun was shining and the birds were chirping.  Walking around the house she noticed some of the changes Bessie had made since marrying her Uncle and moving in.  There was a little vegetable garden and a swing that was meant for two.  Stephanie began to wonder what her Uncle and Bessie did while she was gone. 

          She got some nasty images when she thought about her Uncle and Bessie.  Quickly shaking those thoughts away she sat down on the swing to enjoy the breeze.  She then wondered why Sportacus was taking so long to come back.

          Sportacus was busy trying to get Stingy to give Ziggy back his baseball bat.  Ziggy had loaned it to him the other day and now refused to give it back.  The two were arguing and Ziggy was about to hit Stingy when Sportacus stopped him. 

          “Ziggy, you know better than to use physical violence to get something.  Stingy you know better than to take something and not give it back.  How old are you, two?  Now Stingy give Ziggy back his baseball bat and Ziggy apologize to Stingy for trying to hit him.”  Sportacus scolded the boys.  They could see he meant business.  Quickly the bat and apologies were exchanged.  Trixie came stomping over and pulled Stingy away.

          “You promised me that we’d do something special today!  Now we are going to do something even if it kills you!”  Trixie shouted at Stingy.  Sportacus and Ziggy held in their laughter until the two were out of earshot.  Soon Ziggy was rolling on the ground laughing and Sportacus was rubbing his sides.  Then after they were done laughing Ziggy apologized to Sportacus and promised never to do something like that again.  Sportacus said he forgave him and told him to run along.  Sportacus quickly flipped back to the Mayor’s house and Stephanie.   

          Stephanie was swinging back and forth on the swing until she saw Sportacus jump the fence.  She got up and met him half way between the fence and the swing.  Sportacus picked her up and swung her around. 

          “What was that for?”  She asked.

          “No reason I just felt like doing it that’s all.”  He smiled at her.  Just then a loud rumbling noise came from Stephanie. 

          “I guess I’m a little hungry.”  She blushed.

          “Well then I have a surprise for you.  Come on.”  Sportacus kissed her forehead.  The two walked down the street holding hands.  They came to a little place called Ling’s Chinese Food.  Sportacus held the door for her and they went in.  It was a small place where you seated yourself and waited for someone to take your order.  Stephanie ordered her favorite, Sesame Chicken with pork-fried rice.  It also came with a pork egg roll, duck sauce, and a fortune cookie.  Sportacus ordered Cashew Chicken.  That came with regular rice, duck sauce, and a fortune cookie.  They both got water to drink and waited for their food to come.  The Chinese cooks in the back were the fastest Stephanie had ever seen.  When they meant ten minutes they meant ten minutes.

Soon they were eating, talking, and laughing.  Stephanie made sure she thought Sportacus wasn’t paying attention and pushed the icky broccoli onto Sportacus’ Cashew Chicken.  When he made a comment about not remembering broccoli being in what he ordered she just smiled and said maybe they changed something.

After Sportacus paid the bill, the two took the long way back to Mayor Meanswell’s.  They held hands, smooched, and talked. 

“Sportacus I have a question for you.”  Stephanie said.

“Ok, go ahead shoot.”  He smiled at her. 

“When did you realize that you loved me?”  She asked. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sportacus took the question in stride.  Stephanie was surprised that he didn’t hesitate at all. 

          “That is a very good question.  I would have to say when you tried to give me that vacation day, all those years ago.  You looked pretty cute in that SportaStephanie outfit.  It was then that I realized you cared about me and I cared about you.  Of course you were eight at the time so I pushed those thoughts from my head.  I was afraid of ruining our friendship that and I was unsure of what to do.  When you had that fever three summers ago, the feelings just got stronger.  I realized I couldn’t bear to see you that way.  When you admitted to me later in the airship that you loved me I was so ecstatic.  I knew that you loved me and you knew I loved you.  Obviously we’ve had our difficulties but no matter what I will always love you.”  Sportacus explained.  Leaning down he kissed her lips and Stephanie pulled him close and kissed back.  Then somewhere they heard someone whistle followed by a catcall.  Quickly they broke the kiss and ran back to the Mayor’s house. 

          “I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to that whole kissing in public thing if we keep getting whistled and catcalled at.”  Stephanie shook her head.  Sportacus smiled and they started to kiss again.  Enjoying themselves they paid no attention to the things going on around them.  The house could’ve been falling down around their ears and they wouldn’t have cared. 

          Wednesday came faster than anyone expected.  Bessie seemed to be in better spirits than the last time they saw her.  Mayor Meanswell thanked Sportacus for staying with Stephanie while they were away and promised to do something nice for him.  Sportacus assured him that wasn’t necessary but Milford insisted.  Stephanie helped Bessie unpack and wash the clothes from their suitcases. 

          Later that night, after Stephanie, Bessie, and Uncle Milford had dinner the three enjoyed each other’s company.  Bessie and Stephanie were putting a five hundred-piece puzzle together while Milford was still trying to grasp the whole edge versus inside piece concept.  They finished putting the puzzle together and Stephanie told them she was going to bed.  They said goodnight to her and Bessie and Uncle Milford sat on the couch.  They talked and snuggled most of the night. 

          The next morning Sportacus knocked on the door and Stephanie opened it.  She smiled at him and he kissed her on the cheek as she invited him in.

          “I got this letter from your Uncle this morning.  It said he needed to see me.  Do you know what’s going on?”  He asked her.

          “No I don’t, but I’ll go find him.”  Stephanie told him.  She found Uncle Milford in the living room.  He was picking up the puzzle pieces that somehow ended up on the floor. 

          “What happened to the puzzle?”  Stephanie asked.  The Mayor blushed and said he bumped the card table it was on and it fell off.  He didn’t tell her what really happened after she went to bed last night. 

          Sportacus walked into the living room wondering what was taking so long.  The Mayor, glad that Sportacus had broken the awkward silence, told him to have a seat.  Bessie walked in with some coffee for the Mayor and took a seat in the big easy chair.

          “Bessie and I were talking last night and we have decided what to do for you Sportacus.”  Mayor Meanswell smiled.

          “I told you, I don’t need anything.”  Sportacus protested.

          “Hear me out.  I think you’ll like this one.  As Mayor I have the authority to give a certain above average hero a few days off.  That certain someone will be able to take another certain someone with him.  So for the next three days, you and a certain someone will have nothing but peace and quiet to look forward to.”  Mayor Meanswell got up and handed Sportacus a key. 

          “That key opens Cabin number 19 on Peacock trail in the LazyTown Park.  It has no electricity, no phones, and most of all no people.  Now I suggest that you and someone special pack right away.  No ifs, ands, or buts, about it.”  The Mayor finished.  Sportacus stood there with the key in his hands not knowing what to say. 

          “I…  I …” he stuttered.

          “Think nothing of it, Sportacus.  Now go pack.  You can pick Stephanie up by eleven and be at the cabin in time for lunch.”  Bessie said pushing him to the door.  Then she pushed him out the door.  He stood on the stoop for a few moments trying to figure out what just happened. 


	6. Chapter 6

By eleven Sportacus was back at the Mayor’s house.  He carried Stephanie bags up to the airship and then climbed down for Stephanie.  She was so excited. 

          “We are finally going to get away from everyone and have some time to ourselves.  No phone calls, no people knocking on the door, and no one watching us.”  She said all bubbly.

          “Yes, just you, me, and the great outdoors.  Are you sure you have everything?”  He asked her.

          “I’m sure just let me say good bye to Uncle Milford and Bessie.”  Stephanie said.  Quickly she found them, said good-bye, and thanked both of them.  Both nodded knowingly and smiled as Stephanie climbed into the waiting cab.  Sportacus thanked them and then he too climbed into the cab.

          “Now that those two gone we can have some time to ourselves.”  Mayor Meanswell looked at his wife.  

          “Oh and what did you have in mind?”  Bessie asked him, knowing full well what the answer was.  Quickly he led her upstairs. 

          Sportacus and Stephanie had reached the cabin and unpacked quickly.  Soon they were sitting on the porch deciding how to spend their time.  Neither one had any good ideas since this was the first time they were completely alone. 

          Stephanie looked over at Sportacus.  She was getting tired of just kissing.  The kisses weren’t bad but her body longed for something more.  Whenever he took her in his arms her body would scream for something more than tonsil hockey.  She decided it was time to see what would happen.  They were completely alone in the woods and no one would ever have to know. 

          Sportacus saw the strange look on Stephanie’s face.  It was kind of a lustful look and he wasn’t sure what the sixteen year old was thinking.  All of a sudden he had an urge to do something about it.  She climbed onto his lap and they started to kiss.  Soon they were all over each other.

          The two ended up back inside the cabin.  Stephanie pulled his shirt off and he pulled hers off too.  Soon they were down to their underwear.  Well almost down to their underwear.  Sportacus still had his hat and goggles on his head.  Stephanie jumped into his arms and he wrapped her legs around his waist.  She pulled his hat off.  

          Suddenly warning bells started to sound inside Sportacus’ head.  He should stop himself.  Stephanie was only sixteen.  It would be wrong.  His body craved to let what was about to happen continue but his mind kept telling him “NO!” 

          Stephanie could feel his hesitation.  Unsure of what to do she kissed him hard.  He seemed to give in.  Sportacus kissed her back and the two tumbled onto the nearest bed.  The sleeping bag seemed to just get in the way.  It was soon thrown to the cabin floor.  Stephanie pulled down her bra straps and… that’s when Sportacus woke up.    


	7. Chapter 7

Sportacus’ pajamas were coated in sweat as well as his white comforter.  He breathed heavily unsure where he was or what was going on.  It took him all of ten minutes to realize it was nighttime and he was up in his airship.  He looked at his clock, which read twelve midnight.  Strangely he couldn’t seem to remember what happened after kissing Stephanie earlier that day.  It hit him that he didn’t even know what day it was.  Quickly he got out of bed and went over to his calendar.  Tuesday had been crossed off and it was now Wednesday.  Completely confused Sportacus said back down on his bed.

          A nasty smell came to his nostrils.  His airship stunk from all the sweating he had done.  Getting up he opened every window and the viewing platform.  Then he stripped the comforter off his bed.  Throwing that into a pile on the floor, Sportacus then stripped off his stinky pajamas.  He threw the pajamas into the same pile as the comforter.  _Tomorrow I will have to make a stop at the Laundromat,_ he thought to himself. 

          Hopping in the shower, Sportacus cleaned himself up.  After his cold shower he put on some clean pajamas and found his other comforter.  This one was blue and was actually a little heavier than the white one.  

          Sportacus lay down on top of the comforter and tried to sort out what had just happened.  The dream had made him unsure of how to handle himself.  The first thought that crossed his mind was that if that had actually happen he’d be in serious trouble.  It was illegal and as the above average hero he couldn’t do anything illegal.  The next thought was that his beliefs didn’t let him to do such things.  He had always believed in waiting until marriage to do that sort of thing.  It may have been old fashioned but as a hero and a gentleman he couldn’t bring himself to do that to Stephanie.  The third thing was _I’m never eating Cashew Chicken again_.  That had been the last thing he could remember eating. 

          It seemed very strange to Sportacus that he couldn’t remember anything after kissing Stephanie.  They had had lunch together, and then he remembered them running inside after they heard the whistling and catcalling, after that nothing came back.  He yawned and looked at his clock.  It was now one-thirty in the morning.  He made the decision to ask Stephanie what they did the rest of the day.  Realizing he needed to get some sleep Sportacus ducked beneath the comforter and closed his eyes. 

          Robbie Rotten sat awake in his big orange fuzzy chair.  He had been happy with himself for whistling and catcalling at those two disgusting people.  Right now he was wondering if his plan had worked.  While Sportacus was with Stephanie, Robbie had climbed up into the airship and sprinkled all the fruit and vegetables with a powder of his own design.  This powder was designed to make a perfectly normal person have dreams of things they would never do.  Hopefully the dreams would drive that person to never want to fall asleep.  If Sportacus didn’t get any sleep then he couldn’t save people or spend time with that pink cheerleader. 

          Stephanie woke bright and early the next morning.  Uncle Milford and Bessie’s train would be arriving soon and she hurried and got ready.  Sportacus was supposed to swing by and they would go together to get her Uncle and his new wife.  When Sportacus didn’t show up at eight in the morning Stephanie went out to the mail tube and shot a letter into the air.

          The letter shot into the airship and conked Sportacus on the head.  He woke up and yawned.  Sleep had not come as easily as he had hoped.  When he finally fell asleep, he had another crazy dream.  Picking up his mail, he opened it and read it.  Once he read it, he jumped up quickly and got dressed.     

          Stephanie was wondering what was taking Sportacus so long when she saw her hero descend from the airship.  He jumped off the ladder and landed on top of Stephanie knocking her down.  Quickly he got up and picked her up.

          “Are you ok?  I’m sorry.”  Sportacus apologized, dusting her off. 

          “I think so.  Are you ok?  You were late this morning and now you jumped on top of me.  Anything going on that I should know about?”  Stephanie asked, adjusting her clothing.     

          Robbie watched the whole thing through his periscope.  Obviously part one of his plan was working.  It was now time for part two!


	8. Chapter 8

Sportacus said he’d tell her later as they made their way to the train station.  The two made it there just in time.  They saw Mayor Meanswell and Bessie disembark from the train.  Sportacus ran up and grabbed their baggage and Stephanie helped him.  There seemed to be more than when they had left.  Bessie looked to be in better spirits and Uncle Milford said that they were tired from their long journey and wanted to go home and rest.  Sportacus said that was probably a good idea. 

          The group made their way back to the Mayor and Bessie’s house.  Upon arriving home, the Mayor told Sportacus and Stephanie to just leave the luggage in the living room.  Then he and Bessie went upstairs. 

          Stephanie was curious about the luggage and looked it over.  Some of the suitcases she recognized as her Uncle’s and Bessie’s.  However the other three she didn’t recognize who they belonged to.  She knelt down to get a better look at them.  

          Carefully she picked up the tags on them.  They had the name _Mrs. Barbara Busybody_ written on the tags.  Sportacus interrupted her curiosity by tapping her shoulder.

          “Can I talk to you?”  He asked.  The look on his face was confusing to Stephanie.  Grabbing his hand she stood up and he led her to the couch.  Sportacus sat down and pulled her onto his lap.  Stephanie leaned her head on his shoulder and asked.

          “What’s on your mind?”

          “I know this is going to sound awkward but what did we do yesterday after running into the house?  You know when we heard the whistling and all that.”  Sportacus asked her.  Stephanie moved from his shoulder, made a confused look and answered,

          “Well we kissed and then we went out to Pixel’s.  He called because he needed some help with that new contraption he was building.  We helped him until dinner when we came home and had a quiet dinner.  Why?”

          “I had the strangest dream last night and when I awoke I couldn’t remember what had happened.  How I got to my airship, what I had for dinner, and what we did together, I couldn’t seem to remember any of it.  I don’t know why.”  Sportacus explained. 

          “It seems odd but maybe you were just very tired.  You know sometimes that happens to me.  So what do you want to do today?”  She asked.  Sportacus leaned in about an inch away from Stephanie’s face. 

          “This.”  Was all he said as he leaned in closer, put her face in his hands, and kissed her.  Stephanie leaned back and fell off of his lap.  In a flash, Sportacus grabbed here arm and pulled her to him.  Putting their foreheads together, the two giggled. 

          Later they went outside and played with the other kids.  After enjoying a wonderful game of volleyball, Sportacus called to his airship for sportscandy.  It was the same sportscandy that Robbie powered a day before with his concoction.  Everyone ate their sportscandy and enjoyed it.  Then they separated for it was dinnertime. 

          Mayor Meanswell and Bessie had been busy in the kitchen when Stephanie and Sportacus returned to the house.  The Mayor smiled and told them that he and Bessie had made taco salad for dinner.  Everyone enjoyed the Mexican dinner and Sportacus helped the Mayor clean up as Bessie pulled Stephanie aside.

          “How are things with you and Sportacus?”  Bessie asked.

          “Good, very good, I can’t stop thinking about him, even when we’re together.  I guess I know how you feel about Uncle Milford.”  Stephanie smiled.  Bessie smiled back and nodded.

          “How are you?”  Stephanie asked Bessie.

          “I’ll be ok.  It might take awhile but your Uncle will help me and I’m sure you’ll try to help while you’re here.  I’m just lucky to have so many people who care about me.  I want to thank you Stephanie.”  Bessie said.  Tears welled up in both ladies eyes and they hugged.  Sportacus walked in and saw them all teary and hugging.  He started to quietly back out of the room but Bessie stopped him. 

          “Sportacus, I believe there is a girl who would like a walk before bed.”  She winked. 

          “Is that true?”  Sportacus smiled.  He looked over at Stephanie who was finishing wiping the tears away.  She smiled and nodded.  Sportacus took her hand and they walked out the front door.  


	9. Chapter 9

Robbie smirked at the thought of Sportacus and the kids not getting any sleep.  _Soon they won’t want to sleep and then they will be too tired to play.  Sportacus will be a failure!  He will leave LazyTown FOREVER!  Only after he leaves and the powder works its way out of the kids systems will anyone realized what happened._

“I’m a GENIUS!!!”  He shouted to no one in particular.  Then another thought occurred to him.  “What if that pink haired cheerleader causes trouble?  I’ll have to deal with her.  Better pull out Plan B.”  Robbie went over to a filing cabinet and pulled out the drawer marked ‘PLANS A-D’.  He rifled through the drawer and found Plan B.  He pulled out the folder and took a whiff of it.  The Plan was so evil it stunk.  The only stench that befitted a Plan so evil could be described as the cross between road kill and lemons.  A Grinch-like grin crossed his face as he sat down in his big fuzzy orange chair to read the specifics. 

          Sportacus and Stephanie had come home and gone up to her room.  They tried to be quiet because Milford and Bessie were in bed.  Sitting down on Stephanie’s bed, the two kissed.  They separated only for a moment.  Stephanie grabbed Sportacus and pulled him so he was only an inch in front of her face.  She whispered something and he smiled at her.  Sportacus took her face in his hands and kissed her.  Stephanie stuck her tongue into his mouth and he did the same.  Soon they couldn’t get their faces or the hands off each other.  Clothes began to come off and bodies were exposed.  Stephanie ran her hands over his rippling muscles.  Tracing Sportacus’ six-pack made something inside her scream.  She wanted him and she wanted him now!  Sportacus pulled Stephanie’s shirt above her head.  She didn’t seem to notice as she pulled off his hat and goggles. 

          Ziggy started to count his candy collection.  Soon however he was eating his candy collection.  He found that the chocolate, taffy, and hard candy weren’t enough to satisfy him.  Grabbing his baseball bat, Ziggy went downstairs.  He popped on his sneakers and headed out toward the candy shop. 

          Pixel was working on his newest invention.  He called it ‘The Best Friend You Could Ever Have’.  The android was about six and a half feet tall.  It would tower above everyone in town.  The ‘skin’ was a pale yellow and it resembled something of a pastel colored Easter egg.  The eyes were brown and almost as dark as Stephanie’s.  Pixel had gone to the clothes store that sold things for big and tall men.  He figured with all the circuits, wiring, and synthetic skin plating that his creation would weigh close to two hundred pounds if not a little over that.  Only a few more circuits had to be completed before it would come to life. 

          Stingy was counting his money up in his room.  Realizing that he only had a hundred dollars, he tried to think where he could get more.  The LazyTown City Bank popped into his head.  He looked at the clock.  The bank was closed but there was away to remedy that. 

          Trixie brushed the dirt from her clothes.  She had just finished building her greatest prank ever.  It had taken a long time for her to dig that hole in front of the mailbox and fill it with water.  The ground was hard from the lack of rain and it greedily absorbed the water causing the hole to become a mud pit.  Trixie covered the hole with a tarp she had made to look like the ground.  Smirking, she ducked behind the nearest tree to see whom her trap would snare.

          Sportacus and Stephanie were about to embark on something neither one had done before.  But they didn’t care.  They were in love and that was what mattered.  That’s when Stephanie sat bolt upright in her bed.

          Ziggy was about to enter the candy shop when he noticed that the lights were off and a closed sign hung from the door.  He raised the baseball bat and swung it.  Then Ziggy found himself on the floor of his room. 

          Pixel had completed the final circuit and watched his creation come to life.  The android moved and grabbed Pixel’s throat.  It was about to tighten his grip when Pixel woke up screaming.

          Stingy had reached the bank.  He knew it was closed and the doors were locked as he revved his car’s engine.  Flooring the gas pedal, he charged toward the bank’s huge glass doors.  Stingy shot like a rocket out of his bed.

          Trixie saw the mailman heading toward the mailbox.  It wasn’t the ideal person she wanted to snare but he would do.  The mailman was only about ten paces away and getting closer to the mud pit.  He was about to step on the fake cover when Trixie found her face buried in her pillow. 


	10. Chapter 10

   Sportacus lay on his bed.  He couldn’t sleep.  No, he wouldn’t sleep.  Every time he did he had that dream of he and Stephanie doing something they shouldn’t.  It had been almost a day and a half since he slept last.  The bags under his eyes had grown from little lunch bags to medium sized luggage.  _If I don’t get some sleep soon, I won’t be any good as an above average hero,_ he thought.  His thoughts were interrupted as he heard someone calling his name.   

          “SPORTACUS!!!!”  It came loud and clear through the LazyTown skies.  At first he didn’t recognize the voice until it sounded louder.  Stephanie was calling out his name.  Sportacus got up slowly out of bed and began to climb down the ladder. 

          Stephanie was standing at the bottom.  She didn’t know who to turn to or even if this was a good idea.  But she was afraid to fall asleep again.  Seeing Sportacus coming down the ladder made her feel a little better.  However she noticed something was wrong.  He hadn’t jumped off like he normally would have and he seemed to be taking an awfully long time getting down the ladder. 

          Sportacus was on the third last rung when he lost his balance and began to fall.  In a flash, Stephanie came to his aide.  She grabbed him and the two fell down together.  Stephanie landed before Sportacus and tried to get up.  Sportacus however made no attempt to stop himself.  Landing squarely on his shoulder he just didn’t move.  At first Stephanie was afraid something was seriously wrong with him.  But as he took his time getting up she knew she was right.

          “Sportacus, are you ok?”  Stephanie asked the concern in her voice and eyes told him that she knew something was up. 

          “I’m sorry Stephanie.  I haven’t been able to get any sleep for almost a day and a half.  I kept having these dreams.”  Then remembering she fell down he asked, “Are you ok?  I hope I haven’t hurt you.”  Sportacus said, his tongue sticking in his mouth. 

          “I’m ok.”  Stephanie lied, covering up her scraped up elbow.  “Why haven’t you gotten any sleep?”  Stephanie asked.  She saw that he was dead on his feet and led him over to the nearest park bench.  Sitting down, Stephanie stared at his eyes.  They were glazed over and now more like a cadet blue than the intense Icelandic baby blues they normally were.  He didn’t seem to notice her staring.  Here she had come to him for help and he was the one in need of helping.

          Stephanie decided to worry about her problems later and try to help the man she loved.  A cool breeze suddenly brushed the two and Stephanie shivered.  Sportacus noticed this and for the first time noticed that Stephanie was in her pajamas.  He moved over to her and pulled her close.  She shivered again as he lent her his body heat.  Sportacus held her tighter and then he shouted to his airship and a blanket came down.  Catching it he wrapped around her.  Stephanie had pulled her legs up onto the bench and he tucked the blanket under them.  He kissed her forehead and asked her why she had come to see him in her pajamas.

          “I had a strange dream.  I thought maybe talking to you about it would help.  But as I can see you aren’t in much shape to handle things right now.  You didn’t answer my earlier question.  Why haven’t you gotten any sleep?”  Stephanie answered him.

          “I’ve been having some strange dreams myself.  I don’t want to fall asleep for fear that they will return.  But obviously not getting any sleep isn’t going to help me either.  What was your dream about?”  Sportacus asked her.  Stephanie had no idea how to handle that question.  _Should she tell him what it was about?  Or to save herself some embarrassment make something up?_   Sportacus noticed her long pause and nudged her.  Suddenly Stephanie grabbed his waist and held him very tightly.  She buried her face into his chest.  Tears began to trickle down her face and get Sportacus’ shirt wet.  He scooped her up onto his lap and held her in his arms.  Completely confused, he just held her and slowly rocked her back and forth. 

          “Shh, shh, it’ll be alright.  It wasn’t that scary dinosaur one again was it?”  Sportacus asked.  Stephanie just shook her head no and continued to sob.  Finally she lifted her head from his chest and spilled everything. 


	11. Chapter 11

The sun began to rise and brighten the LazyTown skyline.  Sportacus and Stephanie had spent all night talking about their wacky dreams and how much they loved and respected each other too much to do such things.  They came to the conclusion that their minds were playing with them and Sportacus agreed to try to get some sleep.  He was just about to head up to his airship when Stephanie stopped him. 

          “Sportacus, I…” she didn’t the chance to finish.  Sportacus scooped her off the bench and brought her lips to his.  Stephanie just melted like putty in his arms and neither one of them heard Pixel screaming. 

          Pixel came running out of his house.  He was screaming at the top of his lungs.  The nightmare he had had that night scared him half to death.  The only thing that stopped him was when he bumped into Sportacus, who almost dropped Stephanie.  He would have too if Stephanie hadn’t put her arms around his neck, while they were kissing.

          Gently, Sportacus set Stephanie down and grabbed Pixel’s shoulders.  Pixel stopped screaming and looked at Sportacus.  Sportacus could see the look of absolute terror on his face. 

          “Pixel, what’s wrong?”  He asked.  Pixel didn’t hesitate to spill everything about his nightmare.  Sportacus and Stephanie got confused by all the circuitry and electrical jargon and made him tell them in layman’s terms.  Things only got worse as one by one Trixie, Stingy, and Ziggy showed up and told everyone their crazy dreams.  After the whole thing was out, Sportacus began to wonder if there was something in the drinking water.  

          “All right, everyone.  Let’s try to be rational about everything.  I want you all to go home, eat some breakfast, and get cleaned up.  We’ll meet at the Mayor’s house in an hour.”  Sportacus explained to the teenagers.  Everyone seemed to be ok with that idea and made their way home.  The only one that didn’t leave right away was Stephanie.  Sportacus turned to her and gave her a big hug. 

          “That means you, too.”  Sportacus smiled.  Stephanie smiled back and said, “I’m going but first I need to ask you something.”

          “Oh and what’s that?” he asked curiously.  Stephanie motioned for him to bring his head close to hers.  He did so and she pushed her lips onto his and kissed him.  When they pulled away, Sportacus smiled and said,

          “You should ask questions more often.”  With that Stephanie smiled and headed for her Uncle’s house.  Sportacus climbed the ladder back up into the airship. 

          Halfway home Stephanie realized she still had Sportacus’ blanket around her.  She buried her face in it as she walked breathing in Sportacus’ smell.  Opening the door to her Uncle’s house she was greeted by her Uncle and Bessie.  They didn’t look too happy at all. 

          “Where have you been all night?”  Uncle Milford demanded. 

          “I was with Sportacus.”  Stephanie regretted the words as soon as they left her lips.  Uncle Milford almost exploded.  Bessie grabbed him before he said something he’d regret. 

          “What do you mean, you were with Sportacus?”  Bessie said calmly.  But Stephanie could see that Bessie was reaching her boiling point.  Quickly she explained that she went to go see him after she had a bad dream.  Smartly she left out the part about the dream being her and Sportacus in the sack.  This seemed to satisfy her Uncle and Bessie and Stephanie told them about the other kids.  Then she ran upstairs to take a shower.  

          A little while later Sportacus, Pixel, Stingy, Trixie, and Ziggy showed up at the Mayor’s house.  Mayor Meanswell listened to everyone talk about his or her crazy dreams.  Sportacus and Stephanie made up theirs so as not to make the Mayor upset or gross out anyone.  Milford told them he would talk to the water company and see if the water had unusual levels of any chemicals.  He also suggested they think of something else they all had in case it wasn’t the water. 

          Robbie watched them through his periscope.  _The idiots think it’s the water supply.  They’re dumber than I thought.  They will never figure it out._   That thought made him smirk.  He left his periscope and decided to do a little reconnaissance.  Looking at his disguise tubes, Robbie tried to figure out what would be a good disguise.   


	12. Chapter 12

Sportacus led everyone outside and called to his airship for some sports candy.  The group ate silently.  An officer on patrol walked by and asked why they weren’t playing.

          “We’re tired.”  Ziggy explained.

          “Oh, up late last night were you?”  The officer asked.

          “Sort of.  Maybe we’ll play soon.”  Stephanie replied.  The officer nodded, gave Sportacus a quick salute, and went back to his beat.  Sportacus saluted back and turned to the kids.

          “He was nice.”  Trixie commented.

          “Yes, he was.  So what are we going to do?”  Pixel asked.  Sportacus told them they should come up with a list of what they ate yesterday and try to figure out what they all had in common.  Quickly he shouted for paper and pencils from his airship and he and the kids got to work.

          Robbie smirked as he walked away from the bunch.  They hadn’t seen through his police officer disguise.  Hiding behind a tree he listened to the conversations.

          After everyone had complied their lists and shared them they found the only common thing on all the lists were sports candy.  Sportacus shook his head.

          “I don’t understand.  How can it be the sports candy?”

          “Sportacus, it may not be the sports candy.  Uncle Milford hasn’t heard from the water company yet.”  Stephanie told him.  She smiled and he smiled back. 

          “Let’s get up and do something.  I maybe tired but I want to do something because I don’t want to go back to sleep.”  Ziggy said, biting his nails.  Stephanie grabbed Ziggy’s hand and pulled his finger out of his mouth.

          “Don’t bite your nails, Ziggy.”  Stephanie gave him a hug.  Ziggy thanked her and hugged her back. 

          Robbie watched in disgust as the kids and Sportacus grabbed up a basketball and began to shoot some hoops.  He went home and changed out of his disguise and back into his regular outfit.  Then going over to the periscope watched as the Mayor came over to the group. 

          “I have some good news.”  Mayor Meanswell announced.  “The water supply is perfectly normal.  The LazyTown Water Authority didn’t find anything abnormal.”  He smiled.  But he was completely surprised that everyone wasn’t smiling with him.

          “It’s all my fault.”  Sportacus sighed.  Stephanie saw the expression on his face.  She pulled him away from everyone before too many questions were asked. 

          “Sportacus, it can’t be your fault.  You would never do anything to jeopardize the health of anyone.  Especially the kids.  Besides you’re having problems too.  Why would you poison your sports candy?”  Stephanie grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers. 

          “It doesn’t make any sense.  Why would sports candy give us this problem?”  He said completely lost in thought.  Stephanie pulled his face down to hers and put it between her hands.

          “Listen to me.  I love you and you know that.  You couldn’t have done this.  I want you to pull yourself together.  If you’re not strong, how can I be strong?  We need to face this together.”  Sportacus saw the seriousness in her face. 

          “I love you, Stephanie.  Thank you.”  She smiled at this response and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  The two went back to the group.  Sportacus pulled the Mayor aside while Stephanie got the kids playing some hide and seek.    

          “Mayor, can you give me a couple of hours?  I think I know what’s going on and I might be able to sort it out.”  Sportacus asked him.

          “Sure, though I’m a little confused as to what is going on.”  Milford told him.

          “I’ll explain everything soon.”  Sportacus promised.  The Mayor nodded and Sportacus called for the ladder.  He climbed up into the airship. 

          Robbie watched Sportacus disappear into the airship.  He had to act fast if he was going to do it.  It was time for Plan B!


	13. Chapter 13

Robbie donned his police officer disguise again.  Climbing back to the surface he lifted the lid of the tube.  His hand slipped and he let go of the lid.  Robbie’s other hand got caught between the lid and the base.

          “Yow!”  He screamed.  Then pulling his hand out he managed to lift the lid and got out. 

          “I meant to do that.”  He said to himself.  Then he headed over to the kids playing hide and seek.

          “Hello Officer!”  Stephanie smiled at him.

          “Hello!  Which one of you is Stephanie?”  He asked.

          “That’s me.  Why?”  Stephanie asked.  The “Police Officer” pulled her aside and said,

          “Sportacus is in need of your help.  Can you come with me?  I’ll take you to him.”  At the mention of Sportacus in need of her help Stephanie immediately agreed to follow him.  Not wanting to panic her friends Stephanie told them she’d be back soon.  Robbie smirked on the inside.  Stephanie had fallen into his trap. 

          Sportacus was up in his airship rifling through his fruit and vegetable supply.  He wasn’t sure what he was looking for.  That’s when his crystal went off. 

          As soon as Stephanie and the “Police Officer” were out of sight from the kids, Robbie covered Stephanie’s mouth with a rag.  The rag contained some chloroform and it quickly made Stephanie pass out.  He carried her to his home and dumped her limp body down the tube into his lair.  Once she was down there, Robbie locked her into a cage.  He knew that Sportacus would be on his way. 

          Sportacus saw Stephanie in a cage and he immediately tried to spring into action.  However it had now been at least two days without any sleep and his body refused to move as quickly as he wanted it to.  Cursing in Icelandic, Sportacus forced his body to obey.  He jumped down the ladder and headed off towards Robbie’s lair. 

          When he reached the lair he saw a note attached to lid of the tube.  The note read:

                   “Sportacus,

If you ever want to see your precious Stephanie ever again, you will leave LazyTown.  First you must publicly announce that you have caused the children’s sleeping problems.  Then you have to announce that you will leave LazyTown and not come back.  Only after I’m satisfied will Stephanie be released.  Don’t even try to tell the Mayor or the police.  If you do…”

          Sportacus couldn’t believe what he was reading.  Stephanie was in big trouble.  But what was he going to do?  If he didn’t listen to Robbie there was no telling what he might do to Stephanie.

          Stephanie rolled over and felt something next to her.  No it wasn’t something, it was _someone_.  That someone was in fact Sportacus.  She noticed that he didn’t have a shirt on.  Then she looked at herself and noticed neither did she.  Then Sportacus stirred beside her and pulled her close.  He whispered into her ear, “I love you.”  He then pulled her closer and she brushed her hands along his giant pectorals.  Things were just about to get very interesting when Stephanie sat up.

          When she sat up, Stephanie conked her head on the top of the cage.  Confused, why she bumped her head Stephanie looked around.  She recognized the place as Robbie Rotten’s lair.  Then she saw the big orange fuzzy chair turn around.  Robbie had a hideous look on his face as he got out of his chair and came over to her.

          “You’re just in time to watch your world crumble.”


	14. Chapter 14

Robbie turned on the television and Stephanie watched as Sportacus stepped to the podium.

          “I have called this press conference to tell all of you that I am the reason for your children’s sleeping problems.  Because of this I’m going to leave LazyTown forever.  I’m sorry for the trouble I’ve caused.  I have shamed myself and LazyTown.”  Sportacus stopped speaking.  Stephanie glared at Robbie and screamed at him.

          “What have you done?  Sportacus will never leave LazyTown!  He isn’t the one that caused the sleeping problems!”

          “I know that but I don’t care.  You belong to me now and you will do as I say.  Sportacus is such a fool if he thought I’d release you after he admitted what I wanted him too.”  Robbie proclaimed.  He could see the fierce determination in Stephanie’s eyes. 

          “I will never be yours!”  She screamed at the top of her lungs.  “Sportacus will come for me!” 

          “Oh, I don’t think so.”  Robbie smirked.  Stephanie didn’t know what he meant by that but she had a feeling she would soon find out.

          Sportacus stepped down from the podium and slowly walked away.  No one stopped him.  They all just stood in shock.  Finally Pixel came to his senses and screamed out,

          “No, Sportacus that’s not true!  I know you didn’t do it!  You can’t leave!  What about Stephanie?!”  Soon the others joined in with Pixel.  Sportacus wanted to tell them the truth but he couldn’t.  Sportacus just shook his head and climbed up into his airship.

          Stephanie’s eyes were throwing daggers at Robbie as he turned the television off.  She had to figure a way out to stop Sportacus from leaving.  _He wouldn’t leave without saving me_ , she thought.

          The crowd watched Sportacus leave LazyTown.  Most were confused by what was going on.  Others shouted for him to come back and explain what was going on.  Some even cried as the above average hero never turned around.   

          The day dragged on and still no one could believe what happened.  The Mayor had no explanation.  It was then that someone cried out, “Has anyone seen Stephanie?”

          Quickly everyone turned around.  No one had seen her for most of the day.  The police and the townspeople began to form search parties and look for her.  Sportacus was forgotten for the moment.  There was some more important business to attend to.

          It had been hours since Robbie had said anything to Stephanie.  She still didn’t know what he had meant by Sportacus not coming for her but she was beginning to believe him.  Sportacus hadn’t come for her. 

          Above Stephanie, people were calling her name.  When they couldn’t find her, her friends became really concerned.  First Sportacus’ strange admission of guilt and now no one know where Stephanie was.  Desperate Trixie shouted out Sportacus’ name but he didn’t come.

          Sportacus was busy trying to figure out what to do.  Pacing around his airship made him more tired than he already was.  Then he had an idea. 

          Robbie pulled down his periscope.  He saw people running around calling Stephanie’s name.  They knew she was missing but he knew they would never find her. 

          Sportacus jumped out of his airship, which was now parked above FunTown.  Hailing a taxi, he told the driver to drop him off at the entrance to LazyTown.  Once the cab reached LazyTown, Sportacus paid the driver and walked along the outskirts of the town.    


	15. Chapter 15

Robbie pulled a small remote out of his pocket and held it in front of Stephanie’s face.  She glared at him and asked,

          “What is it?” 

          “This is my guarantee that Sportacus won’t be coming back for you.”  Robbie smirked. 

          “What do you mean?”  Stephanie brave front cracked. 

          “Just watch.”  Was all Robbie said.  He pushed the ridiculously large red button on the center of the small remote.  Quickly he turned up his giant speakers.  Stephanie heard a noise that sickened her.

          Sportacus heard a loud explosion and turned around.  His airship had exploded and the pieces were raining down on FunTown.  Luckily he had parked the airship over a long abandoned parking lot.  There was nothing he could do about his airship now so he continued on. 

          Robbie watched as Stephanie broke down.  “Shut up!”  He yelled at her.  She did stop only to yell at him.

          “How could you do that?!  You’ve killed him!  You monster!”  Robbie walked over to the cage, crouched down, and got in Stephanie’s face.   

          “If you don’t want to join him I suggest you shut up.”  He snarled at her.  This made Stephanie clam up.  She had to get out but she wasn’t sure what Robbie would do.  She had never seen him act this way and she was afraid.  _Sportacus wouldn’t have wanted me to be so weak_ , she thought.  _I’d better do what Robbie says._

          Sportacus had reached the entrance to Robbie’s lair.  He opened the lid and slid down the tube feet first.  A million thoughts raced through his mind.  Was Stephanie ok?  What if she wasn’t?  What was he going to do with Robbie?  Just the mention of the name made him incredibly angry, angrier than he ever had been before. 

          Stephanie heard a noise and listened carefully.  The noise grew louder until she saw something shoot out of the tube from across the room.  She rubbed eyes not believing what she saw. 

          Robbie couldn’t believe it either.  He stood there as Sportacus appeared before him.  None of his muscles moved as the above average hero freed Stephanie. 

          Sportacus then approached Robbie.  He balled up his fist and aimed it at Robbie’s face.  Robbie didn’t even flinch as Sportacus’ fist came straight at him. 

          “Sportacus don’t!”  Stephanie shouted at him.  Sportacus’ fist stopped just inches before it hit Robbie square on the jaw.  Stephanie grabbed his arm and pulled it away. 

          “You can’t do that, you’re supposed to find another way.  I on the other hand don’t have to.”  Before Sportacus could stop her, Stephanie hauled back and punched Robbie’s jaw.

          She hit Robbie two or three more times before Sportacus snapped out of his stupor.  Quickly he snatched Stephanie’s wrist and stopped her before she hit Robbie again.  When he did that, Robbie grabbed his jaw.  Sportacus didn’t apologize to Robbie nor did he admonish Stephanie.  He simply scooped Stephanie up and left Robbie to wallow in pain.  

          When Sportacus and Stephanie reached the surface, Stephanie threw her arms around him and sobbed.  “I thought I had lost you.”  She said through her tears.  Sportacus’ knees suddenly buckled and he collapsed to the ground.  “Sportacus?  Sportacus?!”  He didn’t respond to Stephanie.  She screamed for help and was quickly surrounded by people who had been out looking for her.

          “What happened?” someone asked.

          “I don’t know.  He just collapsed.”  Stephanie replied.  Quickly one of the people from the group ran to get Dr. Feels Good.  The rest carried Sportacus to Mayor Meanswell’s house.  


	16. Chapter 16

Dr. Feels Good rushed over to the Mayor’s house.  Quickly he checked over Sportacus.  When he finished checking over the above average hero, the doctor turned to the group and explained the situation. 

          “Sportacus is suffering from exhaustion.  It looks as if he hasn’t slept in about three days.  His body and mind need rest.  When he wakes up, give me a call.”  As the doctor turned to leave he noticed Stephanie’s bloody knuckles.  He was about to ask her if she was ok when Bessie came in and asked the group to move Sportacus to the guest room.  Stephanie went upstairs before the doctor could say anything. 

          She jumped into the shower and cleaned herself up.  Her hand was throbbing as she carefully cleaned it up.  After the shower she popped a couple of Tylenol and went downstairs.  Stephanie avoided her Uncle and Bessie who were in the living room and headed directly to Sportacus. 

          He was still sleeping as she entered the guest room.  Stephanie couldn’t believe what had happened in the past few days.  First the dreams, followed by the sports candy being laced with that powder.  Her kidnapping then Sportacus’ guilt admission for something he didn’t do.  Sportacus’ airship exploding and his “death” soon followed by his reappearance.  Her subsequent rescue, the whole punching incident, and of course the collapse of her hero, all of which continued to replay itself inside Stephanie’s head. 

          “I wish that we could just be together without all the trouble.  What have we done to cause all this mess?  As long as we’re together, we’ll never be safe.  I just want to be with you and spend as much time with you as I can.  Is being in love so wrong?”  She spoke aloud to her unconscious hero.  Taking her undamaged hand she laced her fingers with Sportacus’ left hand.

          Robbie had been holding his jaw for the past few hours.  _That pink cheerleader has got quite the punch_ , he thought.  Getting up from his big fuzzy orange chair, Robbie crossed the room and looked at his reflection in the mirror.  His jaw was black and blue and throbbing constantly.  Stephanie hadn’t broken it because he could move it up and down but she still had done some nasty damage.  Gulping down a couple of Extra Strength Tylenol, Robbie went to sleep.     

          Stephanie held Sportacus’ hand until Bessie came into the room and told her she should try to get some sleep.  For a moment it looked like Stephanie was going to argue with Bessie but instead she only nodded.  Carefully hiding her bruised hand, she went upstairs and brushed her teeth.  Then she crawled into bed and snuggled between the sheets.  Stephanie lay awake for a little while trying to figure out what was going to happen.  How long would it take for Sportacus to get better?  Where would he live until his airship was rebuilt?  How was he going to explain his television appearance?   

          The sun rose above the LazyTown skyline about ten hours later.  It was going to be another beautiful day, from all outward appearances.  Stephanie awoke when the sun came through her window.  Rising slowly, she went to take a shower.  Afterwards she went downstairs to the guest room. 

          Upon entering the room she noticed, that Sportacus hadn’t moved from when she had left him the night before.  Stephanie bent down and lightly kissed his cheek.  Then she sat on the edge of the bed and waited for him to wake up.

          It was ten o’clock and Stephanie’s stomach rumbled.  She had been waiting for almost three hours and Sportacus had been asleep for about seventeen hours.  Sportacus had needed the rest badly.  Quietly she went out to the kitchen and fixed herself something to eat.


	17. Chapter 17

Stephanie noticed a note tacked to the front of the refrigerator.  It was from Uncle Milford and Bessie.  The note stated that they had gone out to Town Hall and would swing by the grocery store on the way home.  They left Dr. Feels Good’s phone number in case Sportacus woke up.  Stephanie sat down on one of the kitchen stools and bit into a nice juicy apple.  Then she looked at her hand.  The bruises had become a deep purple but at least the throbbing had stopped.  She didn’t know how she was going to hide this from her Uncle or Bessie.

          Trixie, Stingy, Ziggy, and Pixel knocked on the front door of Town Hall and Bessie let them in.  The Mayor was in a meeting with the Town Board, Bessie told them and Pixel said they would wait.  No one said a word to each other until Mayor Meanswell appeared outside of the meeting room. 

          “What on your mind’s, kids?”  Milford asked them.  He could tell it had to do with Sportacus.  They didn’t know that he had collapsed or that he was at the Mayor’s house.  They didn’t even know that Stephanie was back home.

          “We were wondering what kind of funeral we should give Sportacus.  We all saw his airship explode over FunTown and…”  Pixel couldn’t finish. 

          “Well lucky for all of us Sportacus was not in his airship when it exploded.  He saved Stephanie from Robbie and then collapsed.  Right now he is in the guest room back at my house.  Stephanie is watching over him.”  The Mayor finished.  He got a mixed reaction from the kids.  They were glad that Sportacus was alive and that Stephanie was back home but they were upset to hear that Sportacus was hurt.  Finally, Trixie spoke up and said,

“Can we see Stephanie and Sportacus?” 

          “I don’t see why not.  I’m sure that Stephanie will be glad to see you.”  Mayor Meanswell said.

          Stephanie had gone back into Sportacus’ room to find him thrashing about in his bed.  She quickly ran to his side and grabbed his shoulders.

          “Sportacus, it’s me Stephanie.  Wake up!”  At this his eyes snapped open and he looked into Stephanie’s dark brown eyes as if he had never seen them before. 

          “Stephanie?”  He murmured.

          “I’m here.  Are you ok?”  She whispered back.  His answer was to grab her and pull her close.  Stephanie wrapped her arms around him.  Tears began to well up in Stephanie’s eyes. 

          “I love you.”  She whispered into his ear.  He pulled her closer, his moustache tickling her ear, and whispered, “I love you, too.”

          “I thought when your airship exploded that I had lost you forever.  What would I have done without you?”  She asked now talking a little louder. 

          “I was afraid that Robbie would hurt you.  I couldn’t forgive myself if anything ever happened to you.”  He responded. 

          The two kissed and just held each other for a few minutes.  When the doorbell rang, Stephanie wasn’t sure she wanted to let Sportacus go.  Something inside her told her that he might not be there when she got back, that it was all a dream.  But the doorbell continued to ring so Stephanie got up and told him to lie still and she would answer it.

          When Stephanie opened the door she got quite a surprise.  Her four friends rushed in and gave her a giant group hug as they had when they were eight.  Welcoming everyone, she asked what was going on. 

          “We thought that you and Sportacus were…”  Trixie didn’t finish.

          “Oh no.  Everything is almost back to normal.”  Stephanie replied quickly.  “Do you guys want to see Sportacus?”  Stephanie led them down the hall and knocked on Sportacus’ door.     

          The six friends talked until about noon when the kids had to go home for lunch.  Stephanie went out with them and called Dr. Feels Good.  The doctor promised to be right over.  After getting off the phone Stephanie went back to Sportacus. 

          He was out of bed and trying to get some exercise.  His muscles felt like they were going to atrophy if he didn’t get up and move.  Stephanie scolded him and made him sit down.

          “Dr. Feels Good is coming over to see how you’re doing.  Afterwards you can take a shower.  Since all your outfits were destroyed except the one you’re wearing, I suggest we go out clothes shopping.  That is if the doctor says its ok.”  She suggested.

          “Well, I don’t know.”  Sportacus said smiling.  He grabbed Stephanie’s arm and pulled her close, accidentally brushing her bruised knuckles.  Stephanie winced and Sportacus quickly let go of her.  Gently he picked up her hand and looked at her knuckles.  When he did this Stephanie’s elbow was exposed and he saw the giant scab on it.

          “Where did you get this?”  He asked concerned.

          “It was a little fall that’s all.”  Stephanie answered, not wanting to tell him that she got it when he fell on her.  Sportacus could see she wasn’t telling the truth and was going to prod her a little more when the doorbell rang.  Stephanie deftly pulled her hand away and ran to answer it. 


	18. Chapter 18

Dr. Feels Good took a look at Sportacus while Stephanie went upstairs to avoid being asked too many questions.  She didn’t want the doctor to ask how she managed to hurt her knuckles and she didn’t want Sportacus to ask about her elbow.  Soon she heard the front door open and she went back downstairs. 

          Sportacus had taken off his shirt and vest as Stephanie entered the room.  She was always amazed at his appearance even though she’s seen him with his shirt off a couple of times. 

          “The doctor says as long as I don’t over exert myself and get plenty of sleep I should be fine in a couple of days.  We can go clothes shopping if you want but first I want to see your hand.”  Sportacus explained.  Stephanie just nodded and handed him her hand.  He looked at the bruises and then gently kissed them.

          “I hope that makes them feel a little better.”  He smiled.

          “They feel a lot better.  How are we going to tell Uncle Milford about them though?”  Stephanie asked.  Sportacus could see that she was worried and he told her to let him handle that later.  Stephanie told him to go get cleaned up and she would wash his costume.  Sportacus smiled and joked,

          “Oh so you can steal my clothes again?”  Stephanie blushed and giggled.  Sportacus went to the bathroom and carefully threw the bottom half of his costume out the door.  Stephanie was curious but he had only left the door open a crack and only long enough to toss his clothes out then he quickly shut it. 

          While Sportacus was in the shower Stephanie ran downstairs to the basement and threw his costume into the washer.  She was going to put it on the longest cycle but thought better of it.  The two of them should get out of the house before her Uncle and Bessie came home.  Once the washer finished she quickly threw it in the dryer. 

          Sportacus had finished his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.  When he excited the bathroom, Stephanie was nowhere to be seen.  He called out her name and she didn’t answer.  Sportacus began to feel a sense of panic in the back of his mind.  He called out her name again and this time she answered. 

          “Where were you?”  Sportacus asked.

          “I was just in the basement.  The washer will be done soon and then we can throw your clothes into the dryer.  Is everything ok?”  She asked.  He started to say something but his stomach interrupted him.  It rumbled loudly and the two began to laugh.  

          “Guess I’m just a little hungry.”  Sportacus continued to laugh.  Stephanie walked over to counter and handed him an apple.  Then she went to the basement.  Sportacus could hear her laughter still as she threw his clothes into the dryer.  Hearing her laugh like that made him more at ease. 

          Soon the two were out the door and heading to the mall.  Stephanie had left a note on the table explaining where they had gone.  As they walked to the mall, Stephanie and Sportacus noticed that everything seemed to be continuing as normal.

          It was a very successful trip as far as shopping goes.  Every store they were going to purchase things from said they wouldn’t charge them because they felt honored that Sportacus would buy clothes from them and because they knew of his predicament.  In the end, Sportacus ended up with six shirts, six pants, one dress outfit, and some new underwear.  He refused to let Stephanie be with him when he was picking up some underwear.  She giggled, knowing how embarrassed he felt. 

          On the trip back to the Mayor’s house, Stephanie teased him about the whole underwear thing.  Then they noticed that something was going on outside of the Mayor’s house.  Quickly they ran up to the crowd outside to see what was happening.     


	19. Chapter 19

Sportacus soon realized that there was some LazyTown Policemen and some other policemen he didn’t recognize.  When the group of policemen saw Sportacus they came over.  Stephanie grabbed all the bags and took them into her Uncle’s house while Sportacus dealt with the policemen. 

          “Is everything ok, gentlemen?”  Sportacus asked.  One of the LazyTown policemen spoke up.

          “Sir we are here to ask you a few questions.”  The nervous patrolman said. 

          “There seem to be an awful lot of you just to ask a few questions.  Can we go inside?”  Sportacus asked them leery of why there were so many of them.  The patrolman nodded and the group went inside.  Stephanie asked what was going on and Sportacus told her that he would tell her as soon as he knew what was going on. 

          “Sir, my name is Detective Crane and I and some uniforms from FunTown have come to talk to you.”  One of the policemen identified himself.  Sportacus shook his hand and said,

          “Well it’s an honor to meet you but may I inquire why you came all the way from FunTown?” 

          “Your airship exploded in FunTown air space.  We are here to investigate the cause of the explosion and why your airship was parked above FunTown.”  The detective came right out with it.  Sportacus was about to answer when the Mayor and Bessie entered the house. 

          “Hello, gentlemen.  I’m the Mayor of LazyTown and I would like an explanation as to what is going on here.”  The LazyTown policemen straightened up and saluted the Mayor.  He saluted back and told them to relax.  The FunTown detective and the couple of uniforms introduced themselves and explained the situation. 

          “Gentlemen I can assure you that Sportacus definitely didn’t have any inclination that his airship was going to explode.  If any damage was caused I’m sure we can work something out.  Now as to the LazyTown policemen, what re you doing here?”  

          Robbie had gotten up and looked through his periscope.  He saw the group of policemen enter the Mayor’s house and knew it could only be bad news for him.  Quickly he decided to figure out how to escape from LazyTown. 

          “We are here to investigate a report of someone being assaulted.  An anonymous tip came in saying that someone in this house knew all the details of the assault and we were sent to investigate.”  The LazyTown officer replied.  At this, Sportacus motioned to Stephanie with his eyes to go upstairs.  She caught the movement and did as she was told. 

          “Well, I can assure you that isn’t true.  I know nothing about an assault.”  Sportacus said aloud.  He knew that Robbie had probably phoned in the anonymous tip and he would deal with him later. 

          “In that case, we need to know exactly what happened.  Why did you admit to making the children sick and leave LazyTown?”  Another LazyTown officer asked.  Sportacus explained everything.  He left out the part about Stephanie hitting Robbie.  All the officers took notes and periodically interjected some questions.   

          About an hour later, all the officers left.  The detective and uniforms from FunTown asked the LazyTown officers that when they arrested Robbie to please keep them in the loop.  Once LazyTown was done with him, FunTown wanted a crack at him.  The LazyTown officers promised to do so. 

          Sportacus went upstairs and found Stephanie curled up on her bed.  She was shaking uncontrollably.  Quickly Sportacus wrapped his arms around her and told her the police had gone.

          “What am I going to do?  I was just so sick of Robbie that I couldn’t stop myself.  I can’t…”  Stephanie couldn’t finish.  Sportacus had put his finger on her lips and said,

          “Don’t worry, my love.  The situation is under control.  The police are going to arrest Robbie for kidnapping and attempted murder.  I don’t think they will blame you for hitting Robbie.  Besides, I didn’t tell them anything about you hitting him.  If Robbie even tries to file a charge against you, I’ll take care of it.”  Sportacus told her.  He held her close and kissed her forehead.   


	20. Chapter 20

A few days passed before anyone heard anything.  Finally, Mayor Meanswell came home one day to report that Robbie had been picked up just outside of FunTown and that he would stand trial for his crimes.  There was a mixed reaction from everyone.  Stephanie was worried about possibly having to testify.  Sportacus told her not to worry and that they would conquer that when and if it ever happened. 

          Robbie’s public defender thought it best to avoid trial and just plead guilty to a lesser charge.  The LazyTown District Attorney had filed two charges against Robbie one for kidnapping and one for attempted murder.  The attempted murder charge could put Robbie in prison for up to five years.  Since Robbie had been charged with assault a few years back, his chances of getting less than five years were slim.  The District Attorney accepted the guilty plea and they went before a judge for sentencing.

          “Mr. Rotten, I see that this is not your first time in front of the court.  You have been charged with kidnapping and attempted murder.  Do you understand that pleading guilty will allow me to sentence you for up to five years in prison?”  The judge questioned him.  Robbie told him he understood and the judge continued.

          “It is my understanding that you and the District Attorney have reached an agreement to drop the kidnapping charge if you agree to serve 300 hours of community service after you are released from prison on the other charge.  Is that correct?”  Robbie said that that was correct.

          “Then I hereby sentence you to a term of five years to be served at a prison chosen by the LazyTown Department of Corrections.”  With that the judge banged his gavel and the bailiff escorted Robbie away.      

          Sportacus heard the news from Mayor Meanswell later that day.  He was glad that it was all over.

          “I think you should be the one to tell Stephanie what happened.  She would probably feel better if you told her.”  Milford said.

          “Thank you Mayor, I will.  There is something that has been left out and I feel that you have a right to know.  Stephanie has been avoiding you and Bessie a lot lately because of something she has done.  I hope you will understand and not get that upset with her.”  Sportacus told the Mayor.  He then proceeded to tell Milford all about the punching incident.  Sportacus was unsure how the Mayor would react. 

          “So that’s why she’s been hiding her hands up her sleeves lately.”  Shaking his head, Milford faced Sportacus.

          “I’m sorry that she hurt herself.  I just am surprised by her reaction, I guess.  I never expected Stephanie to be the one throwing punches.”

          “In Stephanie’s defense, she was very angry with Robbie.  I know its no excuse for physical violence but she was just a jumble of emotions.  First she sees me make my little speech, and then she hears my airship explode.  To be thinking that I wasn’t going to be with her anymore or that no one would save her made Stephanie very hurt, angry, and confused.”  Sportacus told him.

          “Well I’m not going to read her the riot act.  In fact I’ll probably drop the whole thing.  I’m just glad to see you’re alive and that she is safe.”  Mayor Meanswell smiled.

          Later that night, Stephanie was sitting on her bed staring out the window.  All of a sudden Sportacus popped his head into her window. 

          “Sportacus what are you doing outside on the trellis?  My door is working just fine.”  Stephanie said laughing.  He didn’t say anything as he carefully wedged himself inside the window.  Once inside he said,

          “I thought it would be fun to surprise you.  Besides I have some very important news to tell you.”  

          Sportacus pulled her close and they kissed.  Then sitting down on the bed; Sportacus motioned for her to sit on his lap.  She did and asked him what was going on.  He told her about Robbie and that she didn’t have to worry about her Uncle.  At this she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.  After they kissed, Sportacus said,

          “You know there’s nothing wrong with being in love.”

          “You heard that?”  She asked, her eyes widening. 

          “Yes, I did.  I know that since I’m an above average hero that our relationship will be full of danger.  But I love you and I could bear to think of life without you.  I hope that it doesn’t scare you.  Stephanie I would give up my hero title for you if that is what you want.  I want you to be safe.”  Sportacus gushed to her. 


	21. Chapter 21

Stephanie looked into Sportacus’ eyes.  They had returned to their Icelandic baby blue shade.  She could see that he was serious.  _He is willing to give everything up for me_ , she thought.  Aloud she said,

          “I wouldn’t dream of asking you to give up being a hero.  I love you and I want you to be happy.  Without the danger, my life would be pretty boring.”  She joked.

          “Oh so now I’m only exciting if there is danger around.”  Sportacus said, pretending to be hurt.  Stephanie smiled and kissed him.  Sportacus pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.  Soon they were feasting on each other’s lips. 

          A few days later the Mayor called a Town meeting.  Everyone arrived at the meeting and awaited the news.  Quieting the crowd, The Mayor said,

          “I have gathered you all here to explain a few things.”  He then explained everything starting with Sportacus’ little announcement all the way up to the present.  Of course he left out the part about Stephanie using Robbie as a punching bag.  When he finished the crowd seemed to be in a stupor until someone shouted out, “HOORAY FOR SPORTACUS!”  Similar cheers went up and the Mayor was pleased. 

          “Sportacus will not be leaving LazyTown but he will be living with my family until his airship is rebuilt.  I…”

          “We have a plan for that!”  Someone interrupted the Mayor.  That person didn’t wait for the Mayor to say anything before he continued.

          “The local chapters of Engineering Societies have come together and made up some plans for a new and improved airship for Sportacus.  If we get started right away we might be able to have it finished by next spring.  That is if Sportacus likes what we’ve come up with.”  Everyone in the audience was stunned. 

          “I’m sure that he will be thrilled.  Bring the plans by Town Hall and we will look them over.  You will have any money and supplies that LazyTown can afford to give you.”  The Mayor said.  A cheer went up from the crowd.  With the meeting over, everyone dispersed.  Mayor Meanswell went home to tell Sportacus the good news.  

          Sportacus and Stephanie had spent the day together.  They had walked through town holding hands and occasionally kissing.  Sportacus had noticed in the days since the incident that Stephanie had seemed to hang closer to him. 

          Reaching the Mayor’s house, Sportacus turned Stephanie to him and kissed her passionately.  Stephanie was left breathless when the two parted.  She gave him a look like ‘what was that for?’  Before Sportacus could say anything Bessie opened the door and dragged them inside.

          The Mayor sat the two down and explained everything that happened today.  Sportacus didn’t know what to say when he heard about the engineers coming together.  Milford said that they would meet the engineers at Town Hall in the morning.  In the meantime the Mayor said it would his and Bessie’s honor to let Sportacus stay at their house until the airship was rebuilt.  Stephanie was thrilled to say the least and gave her Uncle and Bessie big hugs.  Bessie decided that the four of them should eat dinner.  So Stephanie helped Bessie while Sportacus and the Mayor discussed what was going on the next morning.

          After dinner, Stephanie went upstairs.  She was feeling tired from the past few days.  Sportacus came up a few minutes later to find Stephanie lying in bed. 

          “Are you all right, Stephanie?”  She only nodded.  Sportacus bent down so that their eyes met.  He could tell that she wasn’t all right.  It was obvious she had been crying.  Sportacus got up and sat down on her bed. 

“I’m afraid that every time I turn around that you might be gone and not coming back.”  Stephanie responded softly.  Gently picking her up and holding her in his arms, whispered to her,

“I’ll always be here.  Don’t worry.  I know things were ugly this summer but I promise it will get better.  If you want I’ll stay with you in your room.  I love you.”

“I love you, too.  I would like that.”  Stephanie smiled.  Sportacus let her lay down and he crawled into the bed with her.  Wrapping his arms around her, Sportacus held her tightly.  Stephanie snuggled against him and fell asleep.

**The End**


End file.
